


【横雏】Ghetto Baby

by Mdeyvdl



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdeyvdl/pseuds/Mdeyvdl
Summary: 已经不知道该如何预警了…没想好剧情，应该算一部电影的衍生，但截止目前看不出来吧^ ^。没有存货，不知道会不会写下去，希望单独看也不错。最后祝愿yoko早日康复。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【横雏】Ghetto Baby

**Author's Note:**

> 已经不知道该如何预警了…  
> 没想好剧情，应该算一部电影的衍生，但截止目前看不出来吧^ ^。  
> 没有存货，不知道会不会写下去，希望单独看也不错。  
> 最后祝愿yoko早日康复。

Ghetto Baby

夜色正浓，绒帘后镭射灯不知疲倦地旋转着。 村上透过忽闪的灯光，目不转睛地盯着监视器的屏幕。紫色的灯光没有放过他嘴唇上方一圈细小的绒毛，和他的睫毛、刘海一起，织成一片温柔的阴影。

他胃口大开时习惯这样，森森的虎牙看上去有些狰狞，毫不留情地折磨着下唇，明艳的红舌摆动着舔舐过牙尖，像是潜伏于浅滩中的巨鳄。 一切都是危险的警报。

缓缓滑动鼠标滚轮，黑白屏幕中央翻出层层雪花，绽放的中心是一个穿帽衫的男人。拉低的帽檐遮住了男人的眼睛，却遮不住他挺翘的鼻梁与丰满的嘴唇。

这就足够了。他摆摆手，示意侍者放男人通行。

村上起身，习惯性地为自己捶捶腰，尽管他没必要这么做，规矩地把扶手椅推回桌后，尽管他也没必要这么做，大步钻进黑洞般漆黑的回廊中。

决定性的瞬间？

西装随意丢弃在门外，拉扯下领带，一粒粒解开那串莹白的贝母纽扣，剥下他的黑衬衫来。月光洒在他赤裸的皮肤上，那双浅棕色的大眼睛，也染上了什么沉静的魔力。打开衣橱，一件件看过，一件件手指拂过。

可惜这静谧而美好的一刻没持续多久。

眼中闪耀着狡黠的光芒，他忍不住坏笑出声，像个小动物一样。

他的裙子太长了，绿晃晃的缎面底子，层层的金纱，后背镂空的设计露出一大片诱人的小麦色，直到被裹得圆嘟嘟的胸口。

村上小心翼翼地提着裙摆，转下台阶，他知道他在哪。透过嘈杂的电子乐，透过迷乱的灯光，他一眼就能认出他来。他小心踢踏着穆勒鞋，挤过涌动的人群，他能听到他的心跳声，喘息声，仿佛是黎明前的片刻，就快要到了。

他一头扎在他的胸口，好在有那一簇齐肩的栗色卷发缓冲，一点都不痛。愧疚地抬起脑袋，脸颊恋恋不舍地贴在他的外套上，自下而上望向他。 他知道舞厅里忽明忽暗的灯光，一定比不上他那双挂着水雾的大眼睛。

果然，男人都会上他的当，比如说眼前这位。

他一手护在村上身后，一手在人海中拨出一道去路。两人在卡座上前后坐下，他想去为两人去买些饮料，还未来得及起身，村上就按住了他的胳膊，软糯的屁股压上他的大腿，连同紧实的小腿把他钉在原处。村上闭上眼，终于可以享用正餐了，他期待着凑过脸，直到额头磕上了卡座后的石柱。

“ 痛！” 

放声惊叫一声，眼泪汩汩地冒了出来，委屈地撇过头，索性埋进男人肩头，“都是怪你，谁让你突然要走的。”

男人有些不知所措，只好安抚地亲吻着他的发顶，看怀中炽热的身子终于停止了颤抖，才扶起他的脸蛋，想要好好的看看他，吻吻他。 拨开他额前凌乱的卷发，就要贴上那双粉色唇釉下玻璃般晶莹的嘴唇，男人才发现什么东西刺刺的，戳在他脸上。

抱歉地笑笑，他伸手摸向自己的下巴，把那些散落的碎发撇到一边。

村上一向为自己的头发自豪，栗色的卷发蓬松浓密，此刻在霓虹灯下像一团橘红的火焰。拖男人的福，这团火焰先跌落在男人阴湿的胸口，再弹到大厅中闪烁的玻璃地面上。

村上长叹了口气，他的真发软趴趴的，唯有发梢微微翘起，乖巧地贴着脑袋就像颗小栗子。不满于身下的男人眼中的惊愕，村上鼓起了嘴，“ 我就说了怪你。”

“ 嗯，怪我。” 

这是村上第一次听见男人的声音，他还没来得及思考是喜欢还是不喜欢，就被拖进一场热烈的亲吻中。如他所期待的那样。

不安分地扭动着，想离男人再近些，脚背好像碰上了什么的东西，就知道是方才掉落的假发。

火焰般的灯光下红得一塌糊涂，像只高傲的小狐狸，估计是在笑他吧，下一刻，就被村上亮晶晶的闪粉拖鞋踢到一边了。


End file.
